Selfish
by The Silver Bullet
Summary: To save his beloved, Jack Force makes a drastic choice that will change the lives of the Blue Bloods forever and causes Schuyler to hate him. Is there more to this choice than it seems? And why is Schuyler determined to kill Jack?


**AN: And I'm back. Note, this is merely an experiment at this point. So if you like this please review. I'm very busy at the moment with school and working on my blog and original project, so updates are really dependent on reviews. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. It's AU after Lost in Time. And yeah guys, I currently have the seventh book am reading it right now. There may or may not be some spoilers for it, but I guarantee you this is going to be AU. It's pretty dark. Probably the darkest story I have planned yet. But I'm really excited about it.**

**M **

_Prologue: Unforgivable_

It was only suppose to be a ruse. At least that's what Jack thought. It was never suppose to be this. Be real. But he had no choice. He had to do this. The outcome was just so unacceptable. So horrible, he didn't want to even think of it.

He sighed as he sat in the waiting room. It reminded him earlier of the reception room at Force Enterprises. The place looked perfect. Sterile. The furniture looked sharp and elegant and undoubtedly uncomfortable. There were a couple of magazines sat on the glass tables in the room. None of them were anything remotely interesting to him. Though he grabbed one and skimmed through it aimlessly as he waited to be called into his office.

He wondered and for that matter what was he going to have to do. But he really had no choice.

Sighing heavily, he thought about what he saw. What he was going to save. What he had to save.

It had only been a few days ago when he realized what was truly going on. He should've realized it sooner. After all, Schuyler told him that she suspected it.

It shouldn't be possible.

But he had saw her and there was no denying it. His wife was with child. Dying but with child.

While her belly was larger than it had ever been since he'd known her, the rest of her had shriveled up into nothing.. Their child undoubtedly was killing her.

God, it sounded like something he had read out of a bad vampire novel. And like that stupid vapid heroine in the novel, Schuyler wouldn't listen to reason. She didn't listen to him that their child….that their child stood no chance.

Because it was cursed.

Just like him.

But like her, he couldn't bear telling her to get rid of it. He wanted a baby with her more than anything, but it was killing her.

And that would just not do.

He would do this.

He might hate it. But he had to do this, this time for real. No double crossing. Not anymore.

"Mr. Force," The receptionist said she had a syrupy sweet voice. "The boss will see you now."

"Thank you, Clarissa." Jack said as he noticed out of the corner of his eye the girl was blushing. Inwardly he rolled his eyes. He knew it was an act like everything was around here. But whatever.

He was then lead to an office that he had visited several times throughout the past few months that had felt like years. Heck, it might have been years in underworld time.

Everything here was really a façade. If you took out all the illusion charms what were you left with…hell. And hell could never be glamorous despite what the man behind the mahogany desk thought.

"It's good to see you, lieutenant." Lucifer said when he spotted him. He always called him lieutenant. It irked Jack so freaking much. But he tired not to show emotion. Emotion was your worst enemy when dealing with Lucifer.

Jack merely nodded. "We need to talk."

"Obviously," Lucifer said. "Usually you don't come here to talk to me unless you have to. Now what do you want?"

"Who says I want anything?" Jack asked even though he wanted a lot. He wanted a miracle.

"Well, the first time you saw me you wanted your freedom." Lucifer said. "Surely, there's something you want."

"I have information," Jack said. "Information you'd be very interested in hearing."

"Then tell me," Lucifer spit out. "I'm a very busy god. And yes, I said god. The big man upstairs can just go…Anyway, Larissa should've told you that I'm busy."

"It's Clarissa and she was more interested in getting my cell phone number than telling me how busy you are."

"Fickle girl." Lucifer sighed. "Really, I knew she should've been trouble from the get go. Do you want to know why she's in the ninth circle with me?"

"Not really," Jack said. "I want to do business."

"Of course you do." Lucifer said. "You're just like your foster father. All work and no play, huh?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm hardly like Charles. I'm not near as…"

"As what as pure of a warrior as he is. You know quite frankly, Abbadon, I find Michael to be ridiculously overrated. I really don't know what convinced Gabrielle to go back with him. Then again, we all know she did leave him again to produce that half blood whore of yours."

Jack could feel his temper rising. Keep your emotions in check, he told himself. There was no need in Lucifer knowing what his true feelings were for Schuyler. Though it was obvious, given the original bargain that he did know that he and Schuyler were involved. Jack rolled his eyes, "Call her what you must, but Schuyler's not a whore."

"Is she," Lucifer's eyes gleamed as if he had a secret that Jack surely didn't know. "Have you seen your playmate lately, Abbadon?"

Jack avoided the question. He was pretty sure Lucifer knew or heard Schuyler was with child. It was quite obvious after all, obvious to everyone except him. At least until the other day.

He still didn't understand how he had been so clueless. How he had thought that she was merely bloated as a result of the disease she was suffering. He guessed it was in part because Schuyler was so good at hiding things. Even though she was roughly eight months a long with her trend for wearing multiple levels and being so damn thin to begin with it was sort of difficult to tell. That was until Jack got a hold of the ultrasound.

He remembered that day. They had gotten into yet another argument. They were always arguing these days Schuyler wanted a divorce and Jack…well, didn't. He had done all of this for her. Couldn't she see that? But Schuyler…she was so black and white when it came to these sorts of things.

Just like her mother.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lucifer said as if he could read Jack's mind.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not at all. Well, no trouble for me. You on the other hand…"

Lucifer laughed, "I'm always trouble. Trouble is my life, Abbadon. Now what do you want? I'm assuming this has to do with the half blood and the bastard child she's carrying. I could kill it if you like. Kill her. That's always something an adulterous bitch needs, huh?"

Seriously, he had to put up with this. People often wondered why dealing with the prince of darkness was so difficult. It wasn't that he was so evil. Okay, he was evil sadistically evil. But when you're the angel of destruction, you pretty much know what sadistic was. It just was a part of the job. A horrible part of the job, but being sadistic at this point didn't affect Jack. What affected him more than anything was just Lucifer's behavior. How he could make a joke about just about anything. How he was so callous in general. True, the methods he used to torture people were way worse than the few barbs he'd get out now and then, but the remarks were what affected Jack more than anything else.

Hence, the blank face.

"You wouldn't do that." Jack said. "Schuyler is far too important, both you and I know that."

"Important to you, maybe." Lucifer said.

"Exactly." Jack said. "And you need me."

"I need you." Lucifer. "Really. Seriously, Abbadon. Everyone is expendable."

"Yes, but not everyone is me." Jack said.

Lucifer laughed. "Arrogance. It's becoming, but still unrealistic. I have tons of people already willing to do your job. So, don't push your luck. In fact, you've been pushing my buttons a lot lately. So, I really don't have any favors to owe you."

"Oh, that's where I think you're wrong." Jack said. "I've been secretly saving your ass. You owe me. And I can prove it to you."

"Cute," Lucifer said. "Like I'm going to believe that. I'm not a being of faith, Abbadon. Surely, you know that. Now tell me what you want?"

"I want Schuyler and my son to live." Jack said, "And you can do that for me."

"Oh, can I?" Lucifer said. "And the brat's yours. Really? I hate to break it to you, Abbadon, but Blue Bloods are infertile now if you'd convert like yours truly maybe you'd get some action but…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "The paternity doesn't even matter. I want Schuyler and her baby to live."

"Touching," Lucifer said. "But I'm already doing you a favor. I'm breaking that bond between you and Madeline. Don't you remember?"

Jack remembered all right. And he was already sick of being a double agent. A double agent who got nothing.

Only divorce papers.

He remembered the day Schuyler threw them in his face it was about four months ago. Somehow one way or the other she had found his hotel room in the city and had came to deliver the papers to him personally.

He remembered how frail she looked that day. How different she looked. Gone was the long black blue hair. In its place was a short severe picky cut with bangs. It somehow suited her, but he still preferred the long hair. It made her look innocent. This look showed that Schuyler had experienced more than most people her age. "We're done." She stated. "Just sign here."

"Schuyler," He said.

"No," She said. "Jack we're done. You made your choice."

"To save you."

She shook her head, "You're not saving me. Sign the papers."

Of course he didn't.

And the fighting had gotten worse. Until last week when he figured out the truth. When he found out about the baby.

Baby.

It still seemed so surreal. Too good to be true. And he knew better. He knew that their child was killing Schuyler. Even Schuyler knew that and seemed resigned to the fact. Just as long as their baby had an opportunity to live.

But it didn't.

Jack knew that.

Schuyler should've known that too. But she didn't.

Somehow, she believed that there was a chance. Despite what he had told her, what Dr. Pat had told her. That the child was suffering from the same fate as she was. That it would die just like her.

Looking at Lucifer he said. "I could care less about the bond. I just want Schuyler and her baby to be fine. I want them to live. I'd do anything."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Lucifer seemed bored. "Look, you can cut the melodrama. I know what you want. And I'm willing to work with you. But I don't want to talk about what you want. I want to talk about what I want. And what you know."

"There's a traitor." Jack said just giving enough information to spark Lucifer's interest.

"A traitor." Lucifer said.

"Yes," Jack said. "And I'll be willing to give you their head on a platter."

"Literally?" Lucifer asked his green eyes gleaming.

"Of course." Jack said. "If you do what I want."

"Well," Lucifer said. "It depends on just whose head it is."


End file.
